There is a significant need to magnetically separate materials at as high a temperature as feasible. Typically, in a hot magnetic separation process the materials are coming from a hot process. Once separated, the magnetic fraction and the non-magnetic fraction of the materials are returned to a hot process. There is therefore a need to maintain the material stream at an elevated temperature so that the materials are not cooled and subsequently reheated after processing.
A hot magnetic separator apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. In the hot magnetic separator apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, a variable frequency drive rotates the drum, and a control and instrumentation package controls the variable frequency drive. Conventional magnetic separator apparatuses that operate at elevated temperatures transfer heat from the hot magnetic separation process to the drive system, which may cause the drive system to exceed its maximum design temperature. Conventional magnetic separator apparatuses with drive systems also do not correct any misalignment between a drive shaft and the drive unit.
A need exists for a more efficient, cost-effective configuration for a drive system for an apparatus separating hot particles so that these and other concerns may be addressed.